One More Night
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Sequel to Touch. Roman wakes up alone and longing the girl he had met last night. Will he get his wish? Roman ReignsxOC


** A/N So you guys wanted a sequel and God dammit you're gonna get one. Anywho one special little reviewer -read as ShannonTheAwesomeOne- wanted me to expand on the little scene at the end of Touch with Seth and Dean. It's probably a good idea to read Touch first, but I don't know if it helps.**

When Roman had woken up the next morning, she was gone. His chest felt tight, he had hoped he could atleast wake up next to her. Scrubbing his hand down her face he dressed and grabbed his check book, stupid Seth and his bets that he couldn't resist. He was slow through out his morning routine, disappointment radiating off of him in waves.

A quick text from Dean alerted him that his team was at breakfast, maybe coffee would help this feeling but he doubted it. He sighed when the elevator doors opened to reveal Tyler, Sarah's friend last night that ditched her. Roman figured he should thank him, if this kid wasn't a jerk he would never had that amzing night with Sarah. The kid was eyeing him warily, edging to the farthest corner, oh the kid remembered him alright and judging the red rimmed eyes and the clenched jaw, the kid had been drinking too.

"Did your lil' friend make it home alright?" Roman grinned, Tyler swung his head 'round to look at him, eyes wide. "Gave her a ride last night, wanted to make sure she was chill."

"You?" He pointed accusingly. "You were why she showed up in the room at five in the morning?"

"Yeah." Again he grinned, the kid was piecing it together, slowly yeah but his hangover was probably the cause of that. "You were a dick of a friend, I just wanted to help her work out some stress."

This Tyler-Kid was turning red, Roman laughed, this was great entertainment. Before the kid could react they reached the ground floor, the Somoan stepping off briskly, a babbling Tyler trying to yell insults after him. Roman laughed again, much to Tyler's disdain, and walked into the breakfast area.

Dean and Seth were already in one booth, the latter eating a mountain of bacon, Roman shook his head before grabbing a plate full of food and a coffee. Before he even sat down Seth had already snatched the bacon off of his plate, grinning madly and Dean giving him a sympathy look. "Same thing happened to me too dude."

"Gonna have a heart attack with all that fat." Roman growled, trying to snatch some back, only to be hit with the young man's spoon.

"None for you!" Seth yelled, causing the other occupants to send them looks. "You have to watch your waistline." Roman sneered at him.

"Anyways," The older man began, sipping on his coffee. "This is for you." With little fan fare the check was handed to the youngest member of the Shield.

''Waz that?" His mouth full as he read over it. "Dude! You actually banged her?"

"Don't say it like that." Roman growled, protective of last night- it was special, not a source for amusement.

"Man, you know how loose those ring rats are." Seth shook his head. "Hope you checked she was clean."

"She was a virgin," Roman's voice was tense, glare centered on Seth. "So shut the hell up."

"Oh," Seth looked embarrassed. "Sorry, bro."

"So I'm lost here." Dean finally said. "Someone wanna fill me in?"

"Roman picked up a girl, asked me to room with you, he had sex, and now he owes me 100 bucks- which I have now." Seth rushed out. "Any questions?"

"Was she cute?" Roman nodded, eating his eggs. "How old was she?"

"Like 17-18 maybe."

"Cradle robber." Dean nudged him, while Seth used the distraction to swipe Roman's toast.

"Not really." Roman said absent mindedly, staring at his now toastless plate.

Several days past after the 'Sarah Incident', as Seth dubbed it, and Roman was often day dreaming, worried about her, missing the young brunette. He had spent the rest of the day after breakfast in the lobby, hoping to catch a glimpse of her or her friend. He tried to justify it to himself that it was in no way creepy or stalkerish.

He didn't see her and soon they had to leave, not far just to the next town over, something inside Roman stirred when he realized this was the same town Sarah was from. His hopefulness must have been obvious because Dean would make whipping noises everytime Roman glanced around as they walked down the aisles in a house show.

Realistically he knew he would have to give up hoping to see her again, but he just couldn't helpt it. Even when he was little he had been obssesive- perfect grades, best sports record, get to the main roster of Raw- it was drove him to be great, and now it was driving him to the brink of insanity. Just one more look, conversation, glimpse, just one more night with her would be enough. Now he sounded like that bitchy Christian "Just one more match!"

It was a Saturday and their last day in the town, after power bombing a few losers he was feeling alittle better about his situation, coming to terms. The Shield was out of supplies- snacks, pain meds, and bandages- it was Roman's turn to refill the stock. It was maybe 1 in the morning when Seth had told him that, jumping up and down on his bed with excitement.

The elder man had tried to throw the hyper-active susperstar out but he had pratcically broke down in tears. Reluctantly Roman agreed, and that was why he had was now currently in the parking lot of Wal-Mart parked all the way in the back hoping the long walk in the cool air will help wake him up.

There was a brief flash of light and his body hit the pavement, he groaned- a car had hit him accidentaly. Or maybe not so accidental, he heard the door open and close before the feeling of a boot slamming into his head. Roman recovered quickly rolling over to build some distance, but whoever had hit him was out for revenge. Rolling on his back Roman thrusted out with his legs,striking his attacker in the knee. The man went down hard.

"Ryan?! What the fuck man!" He roared, head throbbing from the assault that was continueing. Above him stood Ryan Reeves, AKA Ryback, the large man growled and slammed his foot back down onto his stomach. "What are you doing?!" Roman couldn't get a moment to breathe and stand, Ryan was now straddling his chest, knees digging into his shoulders, and began punching the Somoan in the face.

"Fuck you!" Ryan roared between hard punches, Roman's head slammed into the pavement. "Lost my match, my title, everything! Because of you and your damn team!" His words were slurred, breath reeked of alcohol, whatever he had been drinking was fueling this rage attack.

Roman managed to land several good punches but the initial blow from the car had bruised his body excessivly. The assault continued for a couple minutes before another flash of light and the blare of a car horn. Ryan shot up and stumbled back to his car, another car door opened and slammed and Roman could hear the voice he had been longing for so long.

"Back the fuck off mother fucker!" Not exactly the words he had wanted to hear but he was still estatic to know Sarah was here. Despite the intense pain he was feeling, Roman grinned and shakily got to his feet. Sarah was furious, leaving her car was a bat in hand, Roman could see Tyler in the passanger seat, terrified.

Roman wiped his mouth with his arm, blood smearing, he glanced down at himself- torn clothes, bruises all over, and blood dripping out of several wounds. He looked up to see Sarah stalking towards quickly sobering Ryan, the sight of the bat putting him on high alert. Tyler had left the car to try to drag her back but she shook him off and continued, slowly circling Ryan.

The large man moved first, lunging to spear Sarah, she dodged quickly -barely- and swung the bat, clipping his skull. Ryan recovered quickly, swinging a left hook aimed at her head. Predictably she ducked, and he caught her jaw with his knee. She reeled back before slamming the bat in the upward motion, now it was his jaw hit. He stumbled back a few steps, Roman speared him, they slammed into the pavement.

The hit had rendered Ryan unconsious, Roman was in bad shape though, he tried to stand but couldn't, he stumbled before Sarah assisted him. The grin was back as he leaned heavily on the brunette, his cheek resting on the top of her head. Her car reminded him of the Batmobile, a Veloster, black and expensive looking- he'd have to ask her how she could afford it.

"Tyler drive Ryback to the nearest hospital."

"What?!" The kid looked terrified, pushing his blonde hair back, shaking. "What if he wakes up?"

Sarah left him leaning on the hood of the car as she dug through the trunk. Returning to stand beside Tyler, hand holding duct tape, she waggled it in his face for a moment before going to the still motionless Ryan. She rolled him over with more care than Roman liked, pulled his arms behind his back before taping the wrists together. With the assistance of a cautious Tyler they managed to get him into the back seat of the rented truck.

"Walk home after you drop him off, don't let them see your face and park the car with a note." She instructed slowly, her friend nodding with wide eyes.

Sarah guided Roman into the back seat, to let him lay out. They were silent the entire ride, him grinning and her trying not to break the speed limit. Roman didn't know where they were going, not the hospital, her house maybe? It took ten minutes to get where ever they were supposed, the farther they went the dizzier he became. The multiple blows to the head taking their effect.

"Here we are, home sweet home." She annouced finally, they had arrived a gated appartment complex. It took several minutes to get him out of the car and up the stairs to her door. It didn't help he kept stopping just to grin down at her, she laughed it off and muttered how he was crazy.

She was unlocking the door when he suddenly pressed her against it, she huffed in frustration when the keys were dropped. Roman knew he was being crazy but he just had to feel her, to prove Ryan hadn't killed him and this was his own Heaven. He must've said that out loud because Sarah laughed.

"I promise you're not dead. Close but not quiet." She pushed him back a step before kneeling to pick up her keys. At that moment the door across from her's opened, Sarah was still on her knees when a feminine gasp rang out. Roman looked over his shoulder to see an elderly woman glaring at them, Sarah sprang up see who it was.

"Ms. Argon, this is illegal!" The woman shouted. Sarah's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh no Mrs. Johnson, we're not- umm. I was just-" She fumbled over her words before sighing. "Yeah we're having sex right now. Can you leave?" Roman was snickering as the woman rushed down the hall way.

"Was that necessary?" He smirked.

"Yes." Her tone was dismissive, opening the door to let them inside. His steps were slow and wobbly as Roman looked around the appartment. It was fairly standard looking, small kitchen attached to the living room, tiny balcony, two bedrooms it seemed. "Bathroom, now."

It was a small bath too, as soon as he stepped into the room Sarah was on him. Ripping off his shirt and shorts, he slipped off his shoes and socks while she turned to grab something. When she turned back he leaned in, pressing his mouth to hers. She shoved him back.

"I'm trying to clean your wounds." Her voice stern, her hands holding rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. "Don't get too excited." His disappointment must've been obvious because she gave him a soft smile.

"Lean back." He was now sitting on the counter as her hands dabbed at the scrapes on his arms and chest. She left for a moment returning with a pain pill and a glass of water, he downed it quickly, flinching when she began rubbing anti-bacterial oitment into the cuts.

She left the oitment covered wounds exposed as she worked on the scrapes on his legs, Roman watched with half-lidded eyes as her hands skimmed over him. He had to twist alittle so she could reach his back, rubbing more of that stinging oitment into his skin. Next she bandaged him -cotton, gauze, wrap- she was too good at this to be an ametuar.

"Where'd you learn to- to do this?" He slurred, the pain killer making him sleepy. Sarah noticed and nudged him to his feet, she didn't answer until they were slowly walking into one of the bedrooms, hers mostly likely.

"I'm in Veterinary Technician school, bandaging is lesson one." She grunted, his full weight on her shoulder. "Lie down." Her sheets were soft and purple, it felt like he was on a cloud. She started to walk away and he panicked, she was leaving?! No, he just got her back.

"Don't go." He choked out, emotions and drugs making it hard to speak, his hand clenched around her wrist, tugging. She smiled again, a laugh floating out and he felt a spark of anger- she was laughing while he was just trying to keep her. Sarah brushed her free hand over his jaw and just like that he was grinning again.

"I'm just walking to the other side of bed, Honey." Sarah grinned back at him and clambered over him, flopping onto her back. Roman yanked her to lay on his chest, sighing when she settled down on top of him.

He woke to a pounding head ache and an empty bed, it took several minutes of laying still to recount everything from the past few days. The sex, the loneliness, the longing, the car, the fight, the bandages. He reached over, to check for her- maybe she was just out of his reach. Nope he was alone again.

"Calm down, Rome, she's probably in the shower or something. It's her home she can't just leave." Nothing like a weird morning -afternoon?- pep talk to get your head right. Every muscle in Roman's body screamed when he got out of bed, the bandages still in place, it was the bruises that hurt not the cuts and scrapes. Whatever kind of oitment Sarah used on them worked miracles.

Sarah had her back turned to him when he walked out of the room, she was in tight shorts and a sports bra- when had she changed?- and it looked like she was chopping something on the counter. He knew she had heard him, he wasn't exactly the quietest walker, as he appraoched her.

Half of him, the larger half, wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her silly. But the other half wanted answers, last night the injuries and meds had muddled his mind, only thing he was thinking at the time was how happy he was she was back in his arms.

"Why'd you leave?" He murmured, she paused and turned, the fruit she had cutting left abandoned.

"I don't know." She was looking at his crossed arms, somewhere between ashamed and uncomfortable. "I didn't really know how one night stands worked."

"I didn't want it to be a one night stand."

"What did you expect, Roman?!" She cried. "For me to drop everything and leave with you? We don't know each other. I have a life, I can't leave."

"I didn't say that." He growled, bull shit.

"If you didn't want that then you wouldn't be acting like this." She dead panned, he glared alittle.

"So what if I did? Maybe I actualy wanted something."

"Be realistic." She growled, had she picked that up from him? He was a bad influence. "When was the last time you spent a night at your own house? Do you even own a house? Or do you just stay on the road year round?"

"I own a house," He sighed.

"Want do you want from me?"

"Just to talk to you," He stepped closer, hands coming to rest on her hips. "I want to keep you in my life."

"If anyone could hear us it would sound like I took _your _virginity." She sighed, but allowed him to lift her up and set her on the counter.

"No not by a long shot." He grinned, she gave him a slight glare- halfhearted.

"Comforting." She rolled her eyes. Before she could continue he caught her lips with his, hands pulling her closer. The brunette didn't object when he pressed her to him, standing between her legs, tongue sliding across the seam of her lips.

Their tongues battled for dominace, Roman could feeling the frustration she was feeling through the kiss and he tried to ease the tense feeling from her. His hands slipped under her shirt, massaging her flat stomach, reaching up to cup her breast. She gasped, breaking from the kiss to arch into his touch, he smirked and swiped his thumb over her nipple. Her body jerked and she panted, he chuckled feeling his pride swell from her reactions.

He lifted her with ease, legs wrapped around his abbs, he could feel the warmth through her tiny shorts. She kissed him again, hands gripping his shoulders for leverage, she didn't give much thought to the fact he had managed to walk them both to her bedroom with his eyes closed. Roman honestly couldn't be more excited to have her pinned beneath him on the bed, hands held above her head in one of his, the free hand lifting her shirt up, just enough to expose her chest.

His tongue lapped at one nipple, she tried to arch again but he kept her pinned to avoid it, his teeth grazing over the tight nub. She whined and twisted, grinding her hips into his, trying to create some friction but he seemed determined to draw this out. He wanted to make sure he never forgot anything about this experience, trying to commit the very taste of her skin to memory.

"Roman, please." Sarah moaned, face flush and pupils blown wide with lust, his mouth went dry. Despite how he wanted to slow this down he couldn't help but rip off her shirt and shorts, leaving her bare before him. She whimpered when he didn't touch her, just let his gaze travel down her body, taking in her perky breasts, slender abbs, and wet entrance between her spread thighs.

With a quick kiss he slipped his hand between her thighs, teasing her before pushing one finger in, she groaned and gripped his shoulders again. Another finger joined in pumping inside her, thumb rubbing against her clit teasingly.

She was so close and he kept dragging her further to the edge, fingers moving faster, she bucked up against his hand. He could feel her losing it, eyes screwed closed, chest heaving, moans and words of encouragement leaving her mouth. Finally she came, hard, nails digging into his shoulders, he kept his thumb on her over stimulated clit, drawing out her orgasm.

He would never get tired of seeing the way she had to blink a few times after her climax before she could register what had happened. Lips parted as she panted he kissed her, slowly he pushed her to lie flat on her back, she struggled out of the hold and he knew what was coming next. Without needing to be told he laid back to allow her access to his body, her touches with more confident than last time, stroking and rubbing his sore muscles he let out a groan of appreciation.

She tugged his shorts down quickly his cock sprung free, he hissed at the cold air in the room, she ran a thumb over the head, smearing the pre cum there. Watching his face she lifted the finger to her lips and gently lapped the substance off her thumb, he growled and she grinned, it was her turn to tease. Of course he was more experienced than her and she was alittle slow to think of something to drive him wild, so to give her more time she began nipping and licking at the abbs, blantantly ignoring the obvious arousal that need attention.

Roman groaned from the lack of contact and she smiled, so she had managed to tease him without really trying, it made her confident. She gave the head one lick, he shivered, then she blew on it, breathe chilly. He nearly lost it, she gave the same treatment to the rest of his member, licking once then pulling back to blow on it. "God how did you learn to do this?" He panted, he had been the only man she'd slept with- at least he thought.

"It's not rocket science," She murmured stopping her ministrations. "I thought about our last encounter alot." She took his head in her mouth.

"Really?" He couldn't help but feel smug. "Same here." She paused to glance up at him, he was smiling down at her rubbing her hair and encouraging her to go faster. She complied, wanting to see how he tasted, sucking harder, bobbing her head and doing whatever she thought would be pleasuring.

He was close, he could tell and started to pull her off of him, but she slapped his hand away, he had gotten to taste her last time now it was her turn. A growl ripped from his throat and he nearly shoved her away, he didn't want to have to wait for a recovery before he could take her once more. But once again she ignored him, holding her hands against his stomach, though she knew that wouldn't hold him down but she hoped he got the message.

Finally he let her take control, resting his hands on the sheets, he didn't want to get to caught up in the feelings and fuck her throat, she wouldn't be able to handle it. With some practice, he thought licking his lips. He didn't get to continue that train of thought because she had managed to get all of his dick inside her mouth, he could feel the tip hit the back of her throat. She gagged alittle and had to pull up some to breathe and stop from coughing, she settled for licking and sucking the head.

"Fuck, fuckin' Hell," He groaned just before her came, Sarah tried to swallow most of it but some of it slid out of the corner of her mouth, dribbling down her chin. Roman had to smirk, she had his cum on her face, he reached down and swiped it away, she blushed. "C'mere." He yanked her up to kiss him, flipping them over so she was pinned beneath him.

Without wasting time he slid down between her legs, she was still wet and he cleaned up the slick juices spreading down her thighs. She shivered, arching when his tongue found her clit, it was better than she had remembered and she ached for me. His fingers slid to join his tongue and she nearly lost it, her moans and whines were affecting Roman more than he thought they would, he was already hard and heavy again.

_ God is that natural? _He thought reaching down to palm himself lightly, trying to take some of the edge off of his lust. His attentions went back to Sarah when the brunette's pale hand twisted in his hair tugging him closer, she was close again. With an evil smile he pulled away.

"Roman!" She cried past embarrassment, cheeks flush and sweaty.

"Shhh," He cooed to the squirming girl, holding her hips as he settled in between her thighs. "I got something better for you." She wanted to roll her eyes at his cockiness but she was too far gone. He entered slowly, as if this was her first time again, but picked up the pace quickly.

"Mhh, harder." She whimpered trying to move her hips with his but he held her still. "Please harder." He pulled out till he was almost all out then slammed back into her, he did this several times.

"Like this?" Roman teased her, she couldn't respond only nodding her head. She had her eyes screwed closed and her hands griping his shoulders, nails biting his skin but he didn't care.

Moving so he held her hips off of the bed he thrusted deeper into her at an unusual angle. It must've brushed against her g-spot because she started screaming with pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her moans were egging him on and he was nearly there, determined to drive her over the edge before him, the new angle was doing just that and soon she came. Body tensing, back arching, pussy growing tighter- she was beautiful, that was his last coherent thought before her body milked him for all he had, eyes seeing stars.

Roman recovered before her, she was laying on her side, panting and shivering. He didn't care that he was still hurt from last night, he didn't care that he'd have to eventually call his team mates and leave her, all he wanted was to feel that again and again. With a wide grin he laid on his back and pulled her on top of him, stroking her sides in tender care.

"Again." He whispered into her ear, she shivered and his grin widened.

"Please?" Sarah asked him with half lidded eyes.

**A/N So alot of people wanted a sequel to Touch so here it is! Sorry it took forever, I have so many ideas in my head it's hard to keep up with all of them. So again I extended the Story Poll an extra week so it's gonna end this Friday, since we have a three way tie. Also a note from last Monday night "A corporate makeover." Oh Stephanie only you would be forced to say this for the sake of business. I really do like Brad Maddox and I wasexcited when he got promoted but now they're making him a jerk and the butt of the jokes. And I feel bad for Daniel :( I know what it's like to be disregarded because of size, it's not fun. But no doubt he'll do great at SummerSlam- unless Vince manages to screw him over and he gets nothing, then I'll be pissed. New Motto! "Bryan wins or We Riot!" someone make t-shirts. Anywho I hope you liked this, please review and go vote on the poll if you haven't already.**


End file.
